Coming home
"Coming Home" is an English language song performed by Swedish singer Eric Saade. It is the third single from Saade’s album "Forgive Me". The song participated for Palestine in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 31, edition held in Skopje, Macedonia. The song manage to qualify for the Grand Final, being the first song that qualified for Palestine. At the end of the voting "Coming Home" received a total amount of 107 points, ending on the 13th place. Track listing Lyrics I’m coming home, I ’m coming home Yeah Funny how she’s, caught up running in my head Girlfriend, not yet, we just met Only been a couple weeks, but this girl is so unique. Yeah Useless, screw this, I’m with her by midnight. I’m coming your way, I’m coming your way, for you Girl I’m going to prove that I will go out of my way, out of my way for you cause babygirl the truth is. I have been on the road Been all alone So far away, so gone To another place, a different day Wish I could see your face. I figured it out Oeh, oh, oh Home is where your heart is around. I figured it out Oeh, oh, oh Home is where your heart is around, around. Yeah I’m coming home. I will fly across the globe I’m coming home, cause your heart my home. Rivers, Mountains Don’t care what comes up ahead. Hair did Lipstick, Memories the last Time we had a nightv There was something in your eyes Yeah Even speaking, Telling me to follow. I’m coming your way, I ’m coming your way, for you Girl I ’m going to prove that I will go out of my way, out of my wa for you cause babygirl the truth is. I have been on the road Been all alone So far away, so gone To another place, a different day Wish I could see your face. I figured it out Oeh, oh, oh Home is where your heart is around. I figured it out Oeh, oh, oh Home is where your heart is around, around. Yeah I’m coming home. I will fly across the globe I’m coming home, cause your heart my home. I wanna be down, that’s why I reach out, I'm keeping my cool, I ain't trying to freak out I’m feeling the vibe, when i’m with you I gotta admit girl I kinda miss you, I kinda miss you, I kinda miss you I gotta admit girl I kinda miss you, I kinda miss you, I kinda miss you, you, you I have been on the road Been all alone So far away, so gone I have been on the road Been all alone So far away, so gone To another place, a different day Wish I could see your face. I figured it out Oeh, oh, oh Home is where your heart is around, I figured it out Oeh, oh, oh Home is where your heart is around, around. Yeah I’m coming home. I will fly across the globe I’m coming home, cause your heart my home. I’m coming home. I will fly across the globe I’m coming home, I’m coming home, I’m coming home, cause your heart my home. Points awarded to Palestine 'Points awarded to Palestine (Semi-Final 1)' 'Points awarded to Palestine (Grand Final)' See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest 31 * Palestine in Own Eurovision Song Contest 31 * Palestine Category:OESC songs of Palestine Category:OESC 31 songs Category:OESC 31 songs SF1 Category:OESC 31 songs Final